Assassination Empress
by Searhuin
Summary: Taken away from the world where life exists, you find yourself trapped in a room with the judge of justice. In this new world the only way to escape is to give in to your fate. Will the almighty "Red Emperor" forgive you or will he toss you aside to your just fate like the like the rest?


p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Your fate had already been decided. The sword slid finely into your heart forever leaving a hole that would remain empty for the rest of time. Your blood soaked your black shirt and vest. You dropped to your knees, sword still within you. You decided that it was better to fall on your side so that the sword wouldn't impale you any further. You saw the killer's feet move in front of you. Your ability to tell apart things diminished as your vision became ever so blurry. The grass drank your blood never stopping. You lay there dying unable to do anything to save your soul. Your eyes couldn't open completely. Your breathes became shorter. You took your last breath staring at the setting sun. It's time to shine on Earth is over. Just like you. Time had come to take you, had come to draw the curtains to end the story that was your life. Your time on Earth was over./span/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You awake to a room with dark purple wallpaper, a bed lamp, and extremely pretty maroon coloured curtains. You get out of bed and walk over to the curtains. You pull them and instead of being hit by sunlight you see square panels floating in the midst of the whiteness on the other side of your window. You look at the windows and see that painted on their surfaces are images of people you're unable to recall./p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I see that you've awaken ms. _." You turn around to see an average sized man with extremely red hair and eyes. He gives you a soft smile yet you can sense that there's something off about him./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Where am I?" You say in and icy and cold voice./span/p  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Where are you? Well I guess a stranger couldn't tell just by looking outside the window." Akashi walks over to the glass widow still smiling. He turns around to face you his face no longer kind. He wears an evil smiling face and his eyes are dangerously bright./span/p  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Where do you presume someone of your background would end up after they've died?" His cockiness is starting to irritate you. The urge to kill him is rising in your body./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What do you mean by someone of my background?" You keep your eyes on him making sure he doesn't notice you feeling for your shuriken. You can't find it. His aura is becoming more apparent to you as he stands there wearing that smug look on his face. His smile grows wider. He knows something./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Ms._ would you perhaps be looking for these fine ancient weapons?" Akashi pulls out your shuriken sack and tosses it to you. "It was delivered to us when you arrived." Delivered when I arrived? You don't like the direction in which this conversation is going. You've decided. He needs to die./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Is that so?" You pretend you're searching to see if everything was the way you'd left it./span/p  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes. There's no need to search for anything. Our kind wouldn't want any of those filthy weapons anyways." At that you turn and precisely aim three shurikens at the space above his nose. The shurikens slice clean into his skulls and he collapses to the ground making a pool of blood. Now how to get out. You make your way towards the door with your weapons./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Now now that wasn't really nice of you ms._. As much as I'm displeased with your behaviour I have to admit you do have a pretty good aim." You look over your shoulder and see that Akashi has gotten up. On his forehead as clear as day you can still see the slits that your shurikens made. You turn halfway and get another batch of shurikens ready./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What exactly are you?" You give him the look of disapproval and discontent. You'd preferred it if he'd died the first time around./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'What am I? How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet now have I?" He waves his hand above his holes and they begin to close just as fast as your shurikens had opened up. Regeneration. A vampire?/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not a vampire if that's what you're thinking about. I am the emperor of justice also known as the Red Emperor Akashi Seijuro and you my darling are in Hell. I've come to judge you based on all the crimes you've committed."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""In other words you're here to determine which degree of justice I will receive based on the severity of my crimes. Couldn't you send one of your subordinates?"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes I could, but given your statistics I wanted to see for myself what you are capable of doing. Why do you mention it ms._?" He looks at you trying to figure out what is going on in your head. Think of something... anything that will by time. I need to find his weak spot. Emperor of hell or not he must have a weak spot./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Allow me to cut to the chase. You're looking for an empress to rule along with you." You look him square in the eyes. His grin resides to a feint smile. Jackpot. keep it going. Both of you stand there staring at each other. You prepare you shuriken for your second attack. Aim at his hands or something that will take time to regenerate which will give me enough time to leave this shitty room. Akashi finally breaks the silence./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Is that so?" He takes a step closer to you and you back up to the bed stand. Resting on the bed stand is a vase full of water. With enough luck I can would buy myself span class="Apple-converted-space" /spansome time by distracting him with the vase. He'll attach any moment now. Within a blink of an eye Akashi is in front of you. What the.. FUCK! You quickly pick up the vase and throw it at Akashi. The vase breaks and bathes his imperial clothes in water. You sprint to the door and pull hard on it. Shit it's not opening! You pull harder but the knob doesn't turn to open. Piece of shit! Open already!/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""_." You hear Akashi say your first name in a demonic voice. You look over your shoulder and see that Akashi's left eye is a dangerously emitting a blood red glow. His right eye has completely changed colours. You turn to face him armouring yourself with the rest of your shurikens. Shit! This isn't going to do it. You look around the room but don't see anything that could be helpful. Akashi raises his right arm above his head and conjures a spear out of thin air./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It seems I'll have to teach you proper manners." He summons four black arms to attack you. The first one morphs into a blade and heads straight towards you a little to fast for you to completely dodge the blow unharmed. You're squatting by the time the second arm made its way towards you. You jump onto your right hand and throw two of your shurikens with your left. They are completely affectless so you try run behind a cupboard but your pulled back by the same span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanarm that had previously attacked you. It lifts you into the air and slams you against the wall a couple times almost breaking you skull. The other arms closed in on you and held you there in front of him. He advances towards you with a demonic smile on his face. His eyes are lit with danger and amusement. Fucking Sadistic bitch! He walks up to you and stares you right in the eye. Every single muscles in your body is screaming to get away from him but with these confinements it was more than difficult./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Seems like ms._ wasn't as strong as I thought hmmm~." He sneers in your face making you feel like the weakest human being in the realm. This bitch is looking down on me. You spit in his face covering his right cheek with blood. You raise your head and give him a gruesomely bloody smile. He clicks his fingers and you're hurled against the floor and banged against the wall. He proceeds to punch your stomach blowing all your inner organs to bits. You puke out blood and strain yourself to look at him with a straight plain face as if none of what had just happened affected you. He brings himself close to you again and this time his smile is a little feinter than the last./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I guess I'll have to end you right here. Your soul doesn't deserve to even go through justice. You're soul will perish never to continue the cycle of reincarnation. Farewell scum." He raises his sync ready to slash you. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So it ends like this huh? Tsk at least it was a life worth living./span His arm comes down and all the last thing your soul ever sees are those red and golden eyes of a demon, before the Red Emperor Akashi Seijuro slashes you transforming you into one of them. A demon just like them. A red and black corset dress appeared around you with a cloak trailing at the back. Your hair was done in a bun with some hair flowing down./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What is this? What did you do?"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"" Remember how I told you that one would have to have been born here as a demon to obtain this have proven yourself to be worthing along side me. I offer you the position of being my Red Empress." He extends his hand out to you and you take it agreeing to become the Red Empress of Hell. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'll become you Red Empress." /span/p 


End file.
